Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by The-World-Hates-Me72
Summary: It's Emily and Harry's second year at Hogwarts. After a painful summer, Emily can't wait to go back to school, away from her aunt and uncle. Then something bad happens and she can't seem to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight, only a few weeks until I get to go back to Hogwarts. Phoebe, Mark and William are asleep so I let Lilith out of her cage. I was reading on my bed when she started screeching and freaking out.

"Lilith!" I whispered, "Stop. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle William will kill me, literally, if I wake them up!"

The worse thing was, my door was open. Lilith flew out of the room. I followed her down stairs and into the living room.

"Lilith, no!" I yelled before she ran into Phoebe's china cabinet.

Lilith hit it hard enough for it to fall forward. I knew from how the loud the crash was that, no doubt, it had woken everyone inside the house up.

"What is going on?!" I heard a yell.

I watched as Lilith flew out an open window.

"Lilith was having a fit. It was an accident, I swear!" I exclaimed when I saw Phoebe and William.

William walked toward me, a fist raised, and everything went black.

****Harry POV****

"Shouldn't we get Emily?" I asked after I left my room in the flying car.

"No one's told you?" Ron questioned, keeping his eyes forward.

"Told me what?"

"She was in an accident this summer." Fred said.

"Emily was in the hospital until a few days ago. Dumbledore wanted her to stay with us for the rest of the summer." George continued.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She had a few broken bones and a concussion." Ron answered.

"Don't forget a lot of bruises." Fred interrupted.

"And cuts." George finished.

"Just a few cuts and bruises and a concussion now." Ron said.

"How did it happen?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Don't know."

"She hasn't spoken much."

"You're her best friend, maybe you can get her to talk." Fred smiled.

In a few hours we arrived at a tall house in the middle of nowhere. We quietly snuck into the house. I watched as pans cleaned themselves before walking over to a clock. There were hands with Fred, George and Ron's face on it. And they were pointed toward lost before moving to home. I walked in what I believed was the living room and saw yarn knitting itself.

"It's not much, but it's home." Ron said from behind me.

"I think it's brilliant." I replied.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning to me, "Harry, how wonderful it is to have you here. Beds empty, no note, car gone. You could've died. You could've been seen. Of course, I don't blame you, Harry."

"They were starving him, mum. There were bars on his window." Ron said.

"Well you better hope I don't put bars on your window." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Come on, Harry, time for breakfast."

"Actually, I was hoping I could see Emily." I said.

"She's still asleep. If she's awake after you eat I'll let you see her, now here you go." Mrs. Weasley said before giving me some food and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked, running into the room.

"Yes, dear, it was on the cat." Mrs. Weasley replied.

She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Hello." I greeted.

She backed up slowly and ran up the stairs.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"She's been talking about you all summer. Bit of annoying, really." Ron answered.

Then a man in a pointy hat walked in, "Morning Weasleys!"

A series of 'morning dad' answered back.

"What a night. Nine raids, nine!"

"Raids?" I asked Ron.

"Dad works for the Ministry of Magic. The Missuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Dad loves muggles. He finds them fascinating." Ron replied.

"And who are you?" Ron's dad asked after he sat down.

"Oh, sorry, sir. I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter." I answered.

"Good Lord. Are you really? Well, Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did he get here?" Mr. Weasley replied.

"This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Did you really? How'd it go?" Mr. Weasley asked us.

Mrs. Weasley then hit him.

"I mean, that was wrong of you boys. Very wrong indeed. Now, Harry, you must know all about muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Mr. Weasley responded.

"Oh, um-" I was interrupted by a squeak outside.

"Oh, must be the post."

An owl was flying right toward the open window, but instead hit the glass. Percy got up and grabbed the letter from the bird.

"It's our Hogwarts letter." Percy said after opening the envelope.

"They sent us Harry and Emily's as well."

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry." Mr. Weasley said.

"I can give Emily her letter." I said, standing up.

"Alright, third door on your right, Harry." Mrs. Weasley told me.

I knocked on the door before entering. Emily sat up as I walked in. She had a bruise on her cheek, but I know she probably had more. She smiled slightly when she saw me.

"Hey." I said.

"Morning. When did you get here?" She asked.

"Not too long ago. Our letters came." I replied, sitting on the bed and handing her the parchment.

Emily looked over the parchment before standing up, "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

She limped to her trunk that was in the corner of the room.

"Emily, what happened? Ron told me you were in the hospital." I asked.

Emily sighed, "It was a wizard hospital. I got healed up quickly. They said I'll be limping for a few more days and bruises will disappear, but I'll be fine."

"I meant who gave you those bruises." I said.

She turned around and had tears in her eyes.

"It was an accident. Lilith was having fit, and broke all the china. It was my fault, I deserved it. I shouldn't had left my door open."

I opened my mouth to argue but Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Good morning, Emily. We're going to Diagon Ally if you want to join us."

Emily nodded, "I'll be ready in a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright, then. Harry, come on, let's leave her alone." Mrs. Weasley told me.

After Emily got ready we all put on our robes and stood by the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pot full of dust before standing aside.

"You go first, Harry." She told me.

"But mum, Harry's never traveled by floo powder before." Ron said.

"Floo powder?"

"Well, you go first then Ron so Harry can see how it's done."

Ron went into the fireplace and grabbed some of the powder.

"Diagon Ally!" Ron said before slamming the powder to the ground and green flames surrounded him and he dissapeared.

"You see? It's easy dear, don't be afraid." Mrs. Weasley said and I entered the fireplace.

"Now take your floo powder. And don't forget to speak very clearly." Mrs. Weasley told me.

"Diagonally."

****Emily POV****

"What did he say, dear?"

"Diagonally."

"I thought he did."

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Most likely." Mrs. Weasley told me as I entered the fire place and grabbed my floo powder.

"Diagon Ally."

I appeared in another fireplace and Ron was there.

"Emily? Where's Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know. He didn't speak clearly enough. He went before me-"

George and Fred came next.

"Don't worry-"

"He'll come sooner or later."

"Come on, Weasleys. And Emily, let's get to the book shop." Mrs. Weasley said.

The shop was really busy. Apparently a famous author was signing books. Gilderoy Lockhart.

"There you are, Harry."

I turned around and saw Harry standing next to Mrs. Weasley and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gilderoy Lockhart."

Everyone around us started clapping as a man stepped out of the back room of the store.

"Mum fancies him." Ron told us.

Mrs. Weasley heard and turned around and slapped Ron on the arm. Then a short man with a camera shoved his way to the front to take pictures of the man for the Daily Prophet.

"It can't be Harry Potter." Lockhart said.

"Harry Potter!" The cameraman exclaimed, grabbing Harry and shoving him towards Gilderoy.

"Nice, big smile, Harry. Together, you and I will raid the front page." He said to Harry, "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning, to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me," Everyone started clapping again, "Which is coincidently is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the Daily Prophet best seller list. He had no idea, that in fact he would be leaving with my entire collected works" Lockhart said as he grabbed a stack of books and gave them to Harry, "Free of charge."

Harry then walked back over to us, "You give me those, and I'll get them signed. All of you wait outside."

Harry grabbed onto my hand as we started to push through the crowd to get to the door.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a book shop without making the front page."

"Now, Draco, play nicely." A man with long, blonde hair said, moving Draco aside, "Hello, Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." Shaking Harry's hand, Lucius brings Harry closer, "Forgive me." He moved Harry's hair away to see his scar, "Your scar is legend. Then again. so is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry replied, stepping back, "He is nothing more than a murderer."

"Hmm. You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said.

"And you must be Ms. Granger." Lucius said, turning to her, "Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He then turned to Ron, "Let me see, red hair, hand-me-down robes," He grabbed Ginny's book out of her cauldron, "tatty, second hand book, you must be the Weasleys." Then he turned to me and leaned forward to be level with my face, "That leaves only you. You must be Emily. You have your father's eyes."

I was really confused. How did he know my father? I never even seen a picture of the man. I was about to ask him before Mr. Weasley came over.

"Children, it's crowded in here. Let's get outside."

"Well, well, Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime. Though judging by the state of this, "Lucius looked at the book in his hand, "I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of the wizard world if they don't pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Clearly. Associating with muggles." Lucius put the books back, "And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." He said before leaving.

"See you at school, Potter." Malfoy spat before following his father.

* * *

The next day we left for King's Cross Station.

"10:58, come on, come on." Mr. Weasley told us.

"The train will be leaving any moment!"

"Fred, George, Percy, you first." Mr. Weasley said.

After those three went through, Ginny and I went next. Followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After we put out luggage away, I found and empty compartment with Ginny.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" I questioned, looking into the hallway.

"I thought they were right behind us." Ginny replied.

"They could've gotten another seat." I said before sitting back down.

We were silent most of the time. I listened to my portable CD player while Ginny read a book. I sat there, looking out the window, until I saw something.

"Ginny! Is that your father's car?" I asked, seeing the blue Ford Anglia flying above the train.

"It's Ron and Harry! They must've missed the train!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And took your father's car to get to Hogwarts?" I questioned.

"They are so dead." We said at the same time.

I let out a gasp when I saw Harry fly out of the car, one hand holding onto the door. Ron flew higher into the air and finally pulled Harry in.

"Oh, thank god." I sighed.

A while later I took a nap, woken up by Ginny who said we were close to Hogwarts. After pulling down the blinds on the windows, we changed into our uniforms. When we got off the train, Ginny went with Hagrid and the other first years and I followed Neville to the Great Hall. Neville sat across from me and I sat next to Fred. I left a spot on the other side of me for Ginny, who I knew was going into Gryffindor house. Once the Sorting Hat sang his song and sorted all of the first years, Ginny did get into Gryffindor, Dumbledore gave his announcements and we ate dinner and dessert.

When we got to the Gryffindor tower, I was worried. I haven't seen any sign of Ron or Harry. Fred and George told me not to worry and we went to our sleeping quarters.

It wasn't until the next morning that I found them in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. I hugged them both tightly and they told me what happened. Once we were done eating we had to go to our first class with Slytherin, and Hufflepuff.

"Good morning, everyone." Professor Sprout greeted as she walked into the green room.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout." We replied.

"Welcome second years, now gather around." She motioned to the table, "Today , we're going to re-pot Mandrakes." Sprout said, picking up a pot with a plant in it behind her and brining it to the table we were at, "Now who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?"

I was going to raise my hand, but Hermione beat me to it.

"Mandrake, or mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." She answered.

"Exellent! Ten points to Gryffindor." Sprout replied, "Now, as out Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So, could you please put them on, right away. Quickly." Everyone grabbed an earmuff from in front of them and put them on, "Flaps tight down, and watch me closely." She said. Sprout's voice was a bit muffled, but I could still hear her. "You grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it up out of the pot-"

I put my hands over the earmuffs when I heard and annoying cry come from the Mandrake that Professor Sprout pulled out of a pot,

"Got it? And now you dunk it down into the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep it warm." Sprout finished.

The crying got more high-pitched and Neville fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ah, Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Sprout said after he hit the floor.

"No, ma'am. He's just fainted." Seamus replied, looking down at Neville and back to Professor Sprout.

"Yes, well, just leave him there. Right! On we go. Plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your Mandrake, and pull it out."

We grabbed the Mandrake pit closest to us and everyone pulled it up at the same time. I've never heard a more annoying sound. I watched as Malfoy stuck his finger into his Mandrake's mouth and it bit him. After letting out a small laugh, I put the Mandrake into the pot and put soil around the creature.


	2. Chapter 2

After class I went up to the common room to grab some homework before going down to lunch. After grabbing my notebook I saw something sticking out from under my bed. I got down on my knees and grabbed it. It was a book. The cover was black leather and there was no title. I flipped through the pages, they were blank.

"A journal." I said to myself.

I shrugged before putting it under my pillow and leaving to go to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Say it, I'm doomed." Ron said after taping his wand together.

"You're doomed." Harry and I said at the same time.

"Hi Harry!" I heard behind me before there was a flash of light from a camera. "I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor, too!"

"Hi, Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry replied before we heard an owl screeching.

"Ron! Is that your owl?" Dean asked.

Everyone in the Great Hall watched as the owl flew toward Ron, a letter in his mouth. I flinched when he landed in the bowl full of crisps.

"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron said as he took the red envelope from the bird's beak.

One the bird stood back up I pet it's back and it flew away.

"Oh, no!"

"Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus exclaimed and there was laughing from the Slytherin table.

"Come on, Ron! I ignored one from my Gran once. It was horrible." Neville shivered.

Ron gulped before opening the Holwer. My eyes widened when th letter flew out of his hands and started yelling,

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!" It was the voice of Mrs. Wealsey, "I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK! AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The Howler turned towards Ginny, "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I our so proud," The letter turned toward Ron again, stuck it's tongue out at him before ripping itself into pieces.

We all looked at Ron, he was terrified.

* * *

I sat next to Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts class as he talked to Ron, who was sitting in front of us next to Neville.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me!" Lockhart smiled. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him. Now, be warned!" Lockhart said, taking out his wand, "It's my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. " He tapped the cage that was covered in cloth and it shook,"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" He took the cloth off to show Cornish Pixies.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus questioned with a smile.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies!" Lockhart corrected, making people laugh. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilish, tricky, little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." He said, opening the cage and the pixies flew around the room.

Everyone panicked and stood up. A few pixies came over to me and pulled on my hair. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the pixie on my right, "Duro!"

It turned to stone and I caught it. The other pixie flew away, probably not wanting to turn stone. I took the stone pixie and threw it at another one. I looked up and saw pixie's lifting Neville into the air by his ears. They then hung him on the chandelier. I looked around, everyone ran out of the room except for Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lockhart, and me.

"Help me! Get me down!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I ducked behind some desks.

"Peski Piski Pesternomi!" Lockhart said, flicking his wand before a pixie took it.

They used the wand on the skeleton that was hanging in the room and it crashed to the ground. Lockhart ran up the steps, towards his office.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage!" He told us before running into his office and slamming the door.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, trying to hit some with a book.

I stood up and grabbed my wand, pointing it up towards the pixies, "Immobulus!"

A blue light flew along the wall and all of the pixies stopped moving, just floating in the air, looking confused.

"Why is it always me?" Neville questioned from the chandelier.

* * *

I sat on the grass, my legs in front of me, while Ron and Hermione sat on the bench, arguing about studying. I looked behind Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor Quidditch team and out of the corner of my eye, there was the Slytherin team.

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Wood asked as they stopped in front of each other.

"Quidditch practice."

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood replied.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint said, before handing him a piece of parchment.

"Uh-oh. I smell trouble." Ron said.

I stood up and walked with them over to the two Quidditch rivals.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.' You've got a new seeker? Who?" Wood questioned.

The Slytherin players moved out of the way to reveal Draco Malfoy, who had a smirk on his face.

"Malfoy?"

"That's right. That's not all that's new this year." Malfoy replied, showing off his broom.

The Nimbus 2,001. Everyone on the team had one.

"That's the Nimbus 2,001. How did you get those?" Ron asked.

"Gift from Draco's father." Flint answered.

"See, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Malfoy said.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione replied. "They got in on pure talent."

Malfoy stepped up to her, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy mudblood."

She looked really offended. What's a mudbood?

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron exclaimed before pointing his wand at the blonde.

Ron flew backwards onto the grass. The Slytherin team laughed as the Gryffindors ran over to him.

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked like he was about to puke and he rolled over, "Say something!"

I had a look of disgust on my face as he spit out a slug. The people around us moaned. I turned around when there was a flash, "Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" Colin asked.

"No, Colin, get out of the way!" Harry yelled as we helped Ron up and he spit out another slug.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's." I said. "He'll know what to do."

Harry nodded and we walked with our arms around Ron across the yard and to Hagrid's hut.


	3. Chapter 3

"This calls for a specialist's equipment." Hagrid said, bringing over a big bucket and giving it to Ron before sitting down, "Nothing to do except wait for it to stop, I'm afraid."

Ron gripped the bucket as another slug came out.

"Better out than in. Who did Ron try to curse anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy." Harry answered, "He called Hermione... well, um, I don't know exactly what it means."

Hermione stood up and walked and walked away from us,

"He called me a mudblood."

Hagrid gasped, "He did not."

"What's a mudblood?" Harry asked.

"It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a foul name for someone who is muggleborn, someone with non-magic parents. Someone like me." Hermione answered.

"The thing is Harry, there's some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better'n everyone else because they're what people call 'pure blood'." Hagrid explained.

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed before another slug came out of Ron's mouth,

"It's disgusting." Ron said and I rubbed his back.

"And it's codswallop, to boot. 'Dirty blood', why, there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half blood or less. More to the point, they've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do. Come here," Hagrid said to Hermione.

She walked over to him with tears in her eyes and he held her hands, "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute... eh?"

Hermione smiled and wiped away a tear.

* * *

That night I wasn't hungry so I decided to skip dinner and go to the common room. I grabbed the journal from under my pillow and sat at the table, grabbing ink and a quill.

I looked through it, completely empty.

I dipped my quill into the ink and held it above the first page, thinking about what to write. Then a drop of ink fell onto the page, and it disappeared.

I gasped, "What the-"

'Hello?' I wrote.

'_Hello'_

'What's your name?'

_'I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, who might you be?'_

'I'm Emily Richards.'

_'It's nice to meet you, Emily Richards.'_

'Likewise.'

After having a conversation with Tom, getting to know each other, he asked me something.

'_Emily, can you do me a favor?'_

'Depends. What's the favor?' I replied.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

_"Kill... kill... kill!"_

I gasped and opened my eyes, I was in the common room. Not sitting at the table, but standing in front of the fire place. But that voice? There's no one in here but me.

I left the common room and ran down the hallways, trying to follow the voice. I stopped when I found teachers and students standing there, looking at something. I pushed my way through to the front, next to George and Seamus and let out a small gasp,

_'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware.' _

It was written in what looked like blood, and Filch's cat was hanging from the wall.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Malfoy questioned before looking at Hermione, "You'll be next, mudblood."

"What's going on 'ere?" Filch asked, "Go on, make way, make way."

"Potter. What are you-" Filch stopped when he saw his cat, "Mrs. Norris. You murdered my cat."

Harry shook his head, "No, no."

"I'll kill ya." He said before grabbing Harry's robe, "I'll kill ya!"

"Argus!" Everyone turned and saw Dumbledore, with McGonagall, Lockhart, and Snape behind him. Dumbledore read the message on the wall before speaking, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." We all turned around to do what he ordered, "Everyone, except, you three." He said, pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

I left quickly, following the Gryffindors back to our dormitories. Once I got there, I grabbed the journal before heading to my room, where I put it under my pillow. After I changed into my pajamas, I laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

"Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall called out to silent the class, "Right. Now, today we will be transforming animals into water goblets."

Water goblets? Really?

"Like so," She turned to the bird that was on her desk, "One, two, three, vera verto." She tapped the bird and it transformed into what the Professor said, a water goblet. "Now, it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Ah, Mr. Weasley. One, two, three, vera verto." McGonagall said, walking over to Ron.

Ron nodded before lifting his broken wand mended with tape, he cleared his throat before pointing at the rat three times, "Vera verto."

He did it partially right. The rat turned to the shape of a goblet, but there was still fur and a tail. And the cup was shaking and squeaking. Everyone laughed.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall told him before turning to Hermione, who had her hand raised, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Very well," McGonagall sighed, "Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who."

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, 'pure bloods'." McGonagall continued," Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a secret chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle borns." Hermione added.

"Well, naturally, the school had been searched many times. No such chamber has been found." McGonagall said.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, "What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"Well, the Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control... it is said to be the home of a monster." She answered.

I tried avoiding Harry, Ron, and Hermione after Transfiguration. No such luck when Harry walked up to me,

"Emily, we're going to the library. Want to come?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, "No, I have homework to do. I'll catch up later, okay?"

He gave me a concerned look before replied, "Alright. Yeah, later."

I gave him a small smile before walking past him and the other two.

* * *

The next day everyone went the Quidditch match with Gryffindor against Slytherin. So far Slytherin was winning, 90 to 30. Just after Slytherin scored, I saw a bludger go after Harry. It actually chased him around the field. A bludger doesn't do that. It chased him even when Harry and Malfoy went under the field to catch the snitch.

I then laughed as Malfoy flew up and landed in a split position on the field. I covered my mouth when I saw the bludger run into Harry's arm and he spun around. He reached out with his good arm to catch the snitch, his most-likely-broken arm clutched against his body. People around me gasped when he fell off his broom and to the sand below him.

I saw Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione walk around the other students, obviously trying to go to Harry.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

But it didn't stop there. The bludger was still trying to kill him. It tried to go for his head, but Harry rolled around, dodging it. I watched Ron, Hagrid, and Hermione run onto the field, Hermione pointing her wand at the ball, making it blow into pieces, before running to Harry. Teachers and some students also gathered around him, but I wasn't one of them.

I spent the rest of the time doing homework for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the Gryffindor common room. When I was done, I grabbed the journal.

'Tom?'

'_Yes Emily?'_

'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'

'_Yes'_

'Can you tell me about it?'

_'No.'_

I sighed and put my quill down.

_'I can show you, though.'_

Then there was a golden light coming from the book and it felt like it was sucking me in. I appeared in a door way, and I looked around. It was Hogwarts. I walked forward until I found a staircase, and there was a boy, a few years older than me, looking upwards.

"Hello?" I questioned, walking up to him, but he must not be able to hear me, he didn't even acknowledge me.

I looked at what he was staring at, a few people were bringing down something that was covered in a white sheet. When it past me, there was an arm sticking out. It was a body. Obviously dead.

"Riddle?" I heard a familiar voice and turned with the boy. "Come."

He was Tom Riddle. The boy from the journal.

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom said before walking up the steps to him.

"Dumbledore?" I whispered before following Tom.

"It is not wise to be wandering around at this late hour, Tom." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor. I suppose I- I had to see for myself if the rumors were true." Tom replied.

"I suppose they are, Tom, they are true."

"About the school as well?" Tom asked. "I didn't really know who to go to. They won't really close Hogwarts, will they, Professor?"

"I understand, Tom. I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet has no choice." Dumbledore replied.

"Said it all stopped. If the person responsible was caught."

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom raised his eyebrows, "No, sir. Nothing."

Dumbledore eyed Tom for a moment, "Well, then, off you go."

"Goodnight, sir." Tom said before walking past Dumbledore.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Professor?" Tom questioned, stopping and looking at Dumbledore.

"I am sorry about what happened to Amy." Dumbledore said.

Tom nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Who's Amy? Was that the dead person they just brought down the stairs? I'll ask Tom when I get back.

I followed him down the corridors and down some stairs. Tom stopped at a door and took out his wand before opening it.

"Evening, Hagrid."

Hagrid?

"I might just have to turn you in, Hagrid." Tom said, walking into the room. "I don't think you meant it to kill anyone, but-"

"You can't!" Hagrid exclaimed. "You don't understand."

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow, Hogwarts can at least make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered." Tom replied.

"It wasn't him. Aragog never killed no one. Never!" Hagrid yelled.

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now, step aside." Tom ordered.

"No."

"Stand aside, Hagrid." Tom repeated.

"No!"

"Cistem Aperio!" Tom pointed at the chest and it opened.

Something crawled out and I watched it. It looked like a really big spider as it ran past me and down the corridor.

"Arania Exumai!" Aragog disappeared in a flash of light.

"Aragog!" Hagrid exclaimed taking a step towards the door, but Tom pointed his wand at him.

"I can't let you go. They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid. You'll be expelled." Tom said.

Hagrid dropped his arm and bowed his head in defeat. That's when I felt myself being pulled back. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in the common room.

Hagrid couldn't have opened the Chamber of Secrets. Could he?

_"Kill... kill... kill!"_

I ignored the voice and opened the book and grabbed my quill again.

'Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets?'

_'It is believed so yes. He was expelled for his crimes.'_

My mind went back to that Amy girl Dumbledore talked about.

'Who's Amy? Was that the dead girl?'

_'No. Amy is my girlfriend. She has ended up in a coma.'_

'How? If you don't mind me asking.'

_'She tried to do a powerful spell and it backfired. No one knew when she would wake up.'_

'Did she?'

'_Yes. But the spell was so powerful, she was kept the same age for years. She didn't wake up until December in 1979. I didn't know she woke up till 1985.'_

'So when she woke up, she was still the same age as she was first put in the coma. How old were you two?'

'_In 1943, we were 16. She was 16 for 36 years.'__  
_

'You were 52 while she was still 16. Where is she now?'

_'Dead.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we were getting lessons to defend ourselves from Snape and Lockhart in the Great Hall.

"Gather around! Gather around!" Lockhart exclaimed and we all stood around a long stage, "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published books," Lockhart took off his cape and threw it toward a crowd of girls, who screamed excitingly and caught it, "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Snape walked up the steps and toward Lockhart, "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear."

The two professors stood a few inches from each other, taking out their wands and put it near their faces. They whipped them away before bowing and turning around and waking away from each other. After five steps, they turned around, both had different poses. It reminded me of old west shootouts.

"One, two, three-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape exclaimed, a burst of light coming out of his wand and knocking Lockhart back a few feet.

"Do you think he's alright?" I heard Hermione ask from across the stage.

"Who cares?" Ron replied.

Lockhart stood up and walked towards Snape, "An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do. And if I wanted to stop you, it would have been too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape suggested.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape!" Lockhart exclaimed before turning to look turning and looking around, "Let's have a volunteer pair! Um, Potter and Weasley, how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Snape said as Harry got on the stage. "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?"

Malfoy jumped up and took out his wand before walking towards Harry. They did the same thing Snape and Lockhart did, putting their wands at their faces, except they didn't bow.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"You wish." Harry replied.

"On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One two-"

"Everte Statium!" Malfoy yelled before Lockhart got to three.

Harry flew backwards, doing many flips before landing. He stood before pointing his wand at Malfoy, "Rictusempra!"

Malfoy flew back and landed on his butt in front of Snape. Snape grabbed his robe before forcing him up and shoving him towards Harry.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart exclaimed.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled and a snake flew onto the stage, hissing and slithering towards Harry.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Snape sighed, walking towards the animal.

"Allow me, Professor." Lockhart said before aiming his wand at the snake, "Alarte Ascendare!"

The snake flew into the air before landing back onto the stage, but this time it looked angry.

"_Sya-hasi- heth. Sya-hassa-she._" I whispered. "_Sya-hasi-heth."_

The snake was slithering towards a Hufflepuff boy, who looked scared out of his mind. Everyone who was around the boy backed up. I stopped whatever I was saying and looked at Harry. He was speaking in the same language as me. And I don't even know what language it is!

"Vipera Evenesca." Snape said before the snake burned and disappeared, leaving nothing behind but fear.

"What are you playing at?" The scared boy asked Harry.

I looked around me, thankful no one noticed I was speaking like that weird language.

Harry looked at him, before looking at Lockhart, and Snape. After that, the Dueling Club was dismissed. I went straight to the library to find out what I was speaking. I found a book about languages and I eventually found what I was looking for.

'**Parseltongue** is the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpent-based creatures, like the Runespoor) and those who can converse with them. An individual who can speak Parseltongue is known as a **Parselmouth**. It is a very uncommon skill, and is typically hereditary. Nearly all known Parselmouths are descended from Salazar Slytherin.'

Would that mean I'm a descendent of Salazar Slytherin? No, I can't be. I'd be in the Slytherin house if I was.

* * *

I was sitting with Ginny at a table while we worked on homework. Everyone was staring at Harry.

"You okay?" Ginny whispered.

I nodded before finishing my sentence on the parchment.

"You seem a little out of it. Is it because of Harry speaking Parseltongue?" Ginny questioned.

I shook my head, "I just... haven't been feeling well."

That wasn't a total lie. Lately I've been having bad headaches, finding myself in random places after blacking out.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." Ginny suggested.

I shook my head again, "I'll be fine."

We both looked up as Harry stood up and left the room, people glaring at his back.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found that I was in the Gryffindor common room. I groaned, why was this happening? I went the sleeping quarters and found the journal. It had to be because of this. I had the first blackout after just writing to Tom. Maybe if I get rid of it, it'll stop. And I knew where to put it.

I ran down the corridor towards Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. I looked around, not finding her before going over to a stall. I put the book in the toilet before flushing. When the toilet started to over flow, I ran out of the bathroom.

Not looking where I was going, I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Emily! Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Harry.

"I'm fine." I answered quietly as he took my hand and helped me up.

"Did I do something?" He asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're avoiding me. It's been a while since I've even talked to you. Is it because of the Parsletongue?" Harry questioned.

I gasped, "Oh, Harry. I'm sorry." I hugged him, probably squeezing the life out of him but I didn't care, "I'm so sorry. The Parsletongue doesn't bother me. It's my fault. It's just that a lot's been happening lately."

"I'll agree with you there. A lot has been happening. But I don't blame you for being distant." He replied.

"You should." I said, pulling away. "I'm hungry, do you want to go get dinner?"

"I can't. I promised I would meet up with Ron." Harry answered.

"Okay, I'll see you later then, yeah?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

I squeezed his hand before heading towards the Great Hall.

Should I have told him that I can speak Parsletongue, too?


	5. Chapter 5

I found Hagrid walking outside so I ran up to him. I don't care what Tom said about him opening the Chamber, I didn't care. I held his hand as we walked, in his other hand was slug repellent, he told me. For the Mandrakes Professor Sprout had. We saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione and we decided to say hi to them.

"-have you been setting anything mad and hairy lose in the castle lately?" Ron finished sarcastically as we walked up to him, Harry, and Hermione.

"Mad and hairy?" Hagrid asked and I saw them jump before turning around. "You wouldn't be talking about me, would ya?"

"No!" They said nervously.

"What's that you got Hagrid?" Harry asked, looking at the slug repellent.

Hagrid held up the green can, "Oh, it's, uh, Flesh-eating-slug-repellent. For the Mandrakes, ya know. Now, accordin' to Professor Sprout, they've still got a bit of growing up to do. But, once their acne's cleared up, we'll able to chop 'em up and stew 'em, and then we'll get those people down at the hospital un-petrified. In the mean-time, though, you four best be lookin' after yourselves. All right?"

We nodded.

"I better get this to Professor Sprout. I'll leave you with them, Emily. Be good." Hagrid said to me before turning around and walking away as Neville ran past him and over to us.

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but you'd better come! Come on!"

We followed Neville back to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to where Harry sleeps. It looked horrible. Picture frames were smashed, paper was everywhere, everything was shredded and destroyed.

"It had to be a Gryffindor," Hermione said as Harry went to go over to his bed, "Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student."

"Who ever it was, they must have been looking for something." Ron replied.

"And they found it." Harry groaned, looking at us, "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

Tom Riddle's diary? How did he find it? Then who took it? Who else knows about it besides Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I? Or did I take it? I did black out earlier.

* * *

A week after the journal disappeared, there was a Quidditch match that was canceled. It was suppose to be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, and everyone knew who was going to win that one.

McGonagall, along with Harry and Ron, told me to follow her. We walked into the hospital wing and I knew what had happened. Another person was attacked. When we saw who it was, I let out a gasp.

It was Hermione.

"Hermione." Ron whispered.

"She was found near the library. Along with this," McGonagall said, holding up a mirror, "Does it mean anything to any of you?"

I shook my head. She let us have a few minutes with Hermione before escorting us back to the common room, where everyone from the house was.

"Could I have your attention please? Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately; All students will return to their house common rooms by six o' clock every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions. I should tell you this, unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed."

For some odd reason, I started to feel guilty. I ignored it and looked around at everyone who was whispering as McGonagall walked out of the room. I went up to my room and decided to find a book to read. I usually pack one or two at the bottom of my suitcase. I reached my hand in and found a leathery cover. I pulled it out, but it wasn't an ordinary book. It was Tom Riddle's journal.

That means I did rip up Harry's things.

"Oh, god." I whispered.

* * *

The next morning I found some flowers in the courtyard and picked them. After nervously asking Harry to give them to Hermione when he visits her, I left from the common room. I stopped when from the corner of my eye, I saw Tom.

"Tom?" I questioned before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

It was me. I put the messages on the wall, the basilisk, everything. I did it. And Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin. He opened it when he was in school, and now, fifty years later, he has opened it again.

"Oh, how I wish someone else would have found my journal before you, Emily. I had no choice. I am dearly sorry." I heard Tom say.

I tried to move, open my eyes, speak, anything. I couldn't move and my head hurt. I felt cold, really cold. I was lying on concrete, wet concrete, but that was all I could really tell about my surroundings. But I could guess where I am. The Chamber of Secrets. I was also holding a leather bound book. The journal, no doubt about it.

"Emily." I know that voice.

Harry!

I could hear footsteps running closer to me and I heard a wand falling to the ground, "Emily. Answer me. Please don't be dead. Wake up. Wake up! Please, wake up. You're my best friend. I need you. Wake up!"

"She won't wake." Tom said.

"Tom." I heard Harry say from above me. "Tom Riddle. What do you mean she won't wake? She's not-"

"She's still alive. But only just."

No. I'm still here, asshole! Let me go! I am not dying here. Not now, not today.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory. Reserved in a dairy for fifty years." Tom replied.

I felt a hand on mine, "She's cold as ice. Oh, Emily, please don't be dead. Wake up. You've got to help me, Tom. It's a basilisk."

A basilisk? A giant snake? Is that what I've been hearing in the wall throughout the year?

"It won't come until it's called." Tom replied.

I felt Harry's warm hand move away, "Give me my wand, Tom."

"Oh, you won't be needing it." Tom said.

"Listen, we've got to go. We've got to save her!"

Harry, he's the bad guy! No wonder you aren't in Ravenclaw!

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as little Emily grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes Harry, It was Emily Richards who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Tom said.

"No, she couldn't. She wouldn't." Harry replied.

"It was Emily who set the basilisk on the mud bloods and Filch's cat, Emily who wrote the threatening messages on the walls." Tom continued.

"Why?"

"Cause I told her to. I find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing at the time, she was in a sort of trance. Still, the power of the diary scared her. She tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom and then, who should find it, but you. The very person I was most anxious to meet." Tom answered.

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry questioned.

"I knew I had to talk to you." Tom answered him, "Meet you if I could. So I decided to show my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid. Just like I showed little Emily. To gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend and Emily's, too. And you framed him didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent." Tom replied.

"Bet Dumbledore saw right through you." I could practically see the smile on Harry's lips.

"He kept an annoyingly close eye on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary. Reserving my sixteen year old self in its pages. So that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." Tom responded.

"But you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake draft will be ready. And everyone who was petrified will be alright again." Harry replied.

"Haven't I told you? Killing mud bloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target, had been you." Tom said. "How is it, that a baby with no extraordinary magic talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with only a scar, while Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care about how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry questioned.

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future."

It was silent for a few moments, I had no idea what was happening.

"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort." Harry whispered.

"I'm not the only Heir in the school. The other heir is... quite a disappointment at this point. But they are helping me, not that they realize it. Clearly you knew I wouldn't keep my filthy muggle father's name. I created a new name. A name I knew one day, wizards everywhere would be afraid to speak it. When I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Tom replied.

"Albus Dumberdore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry responded.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the meer memory of me."

"He'll never be gone. Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him." Harry said angrily.

It was silent until I heard a bird's cry echoing in the chamber.

"Fawkes?"

"That's what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A song bird and an old hat?" Tom questioned.

My body was no longer feeling cold, instead it was numb. It was hard to hear. All I could really make out was Heir of Slytherin, Harry Potter, and the hissing of a snake.

"Little Emily, how your death will be made in honor to Lord Voldemort. Wish we would have met under different circumstances."

What the heck is he talking about?

I was now struggling to breathe when I hear Tom speak again and there was a hand on mine, "Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In minutes, Emily Richards will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very. Much. Alive."

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything. Is this really what death feels like?

Then all of the sudden I could hear the painful screams of Tom. Once the screams were gone, I was able to breath and I opened my eyes.

"Harry." I whispered, sitting up.

"Hey, Emily." He whispered from behind me.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. It was all me. I guess you know that by now. But I swear I didn't mean to. Tom made me, I promise." Then I noticed his arm, "Harry! You're hurt!"

Harry covered his arm, "Don't worry. Emily, you need to get out of here. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Ron."

Then I heard the bird again, Fawkes, I think. I watched as a beautiful red bird flew over and landed beside Harry and looked at him.

"You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough." Harry said.

I looked at the basilisk fang on the ground and it hit me. He was bit by the giant snake. I had tears in my eyes, realizing that my best friend was gonna die. But then I looked at Fawkes. He was a phoenix, wasn't he? I read that pheonix tears can heal any wound. The bird's head leaned closer to Harry's arm and I saw a few tears come from his eye, into the hole where the fang penetrated the skin.

"Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers! Thanks." Harry said to the bird before looking at me, "Don't worry, Emily. It's over. It's just a memory."

"A memory that will haunt me forever." I mumbled before hugging him.

He helped me up and grabbed my hand, following Fawkes out of the chamber, back to where Ron apparently was, behind a pile of rocks.

"Emily's okay, Ron!"

Ron and Harry helped me through a small hold Ron made before Harry followed behind me.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ron asked and I noticed Lockhart.

"Why is he here?" I questioned.

"We'll explain when we get back up." Harry answered.

Then Fawkes grabbed ahold of Lockhart's shoulders, lifting the man off of the ground.

"Do you think he could hold the four of us?" Ron asked.

"Only one way to find out." Harry replied.

Ron grabbed Lockhart's ankle, Harry grabbed Ron's, and I wrapped my arm around Harry's waist.

"This is amazing! Just like magic!" Lockhart yelled as we were being brought upwards by the really strong bird.

"Is he okay?" I asked and Harry smiled down at me.


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the hospital only for about a day. Once they let me go I went to go find Harry and Ron. They told me about what happened to Lockhart, how he used memory charms on wizards who actually did the stuff that he claimed that he did. He used Ron's wand to use a memory cure on them, only it backfired and Lockhart lost his memories.

"Welcome back, Sir Nicholas!" I smiled at the ghost as he passed me.

"Thank you." He replied, bowing to me.

Everyone sat in the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. Everyone talked, but all I did was sit there. I still felt guilty about the Chamber. But there was still one thing I was curious about. Tom said there was another Heir of Slytherin in the school. Who was it? I first thought of Draco, but my thoughts dissolved when Neville spoke.

"Harry- it's Hermione."

We all looked up and saw her standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, smiling. The three of us stood up, Ron, Harry, and I. She ran down to us and hugged Harry, before hugging me.

We haven't talked much since the end of last year, but it kind of seems like she forgot about what she said.

She was about to hug Ron, but stopped.

"Uh, um." He held his hand out nad cleared his throat and she shook it. "Welcome back, Hermione."

"It's good to be back. Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it." Hermione replied.

"Well, we had loads of help from you. We couldn't have done it without you." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione responded before there was silverware tapping on glass, signaling that there was a speech.

"Could I have your attention, please?"

The four of us sat down at the table and looked at Dumbledore, who was now standing up.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been successfully administered to all who had been petrified." We all cheered and clapped, "Also, in light of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled."

We cheered even louder, everyone happy that we have no exam to study for, except maybe Hermione. Dumbledore sat down and the doors opened to reveal Hagrid.

"Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." I looked at Ron who looked really guilty. Hagrid walked until he reached us and smiled, "And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry, Ron, Emily, Hermione, of course, I would still be you-know-where. So I'd just like to say, thanks."

I felt extremely guilty at that point, but shook it away as I stood up and hugged Hagrid.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Harry said when I let go and he hugged Hagrid.

I looked over at Dumbledore who was clapping, followed my McGonagall. I started clapping and Harry did, too. Eventually everyone in the room was clapping. Well, everyone except Malfoy. Hagrid looked around and he wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in a compartment on the way back to the King's Cross station. I didn't want to go back to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle William and Mark. Why couldn't I just stay at Hogwarts year round? I sighed and Harry's arm around my shoulder tightened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione and Ron were arguing about something, so I didn't have to worry about them listening.

"I heard what Tom said, down in the Chamber. Well, most of it at least. He said that there was another Heir of Slytherin in the school. Do you think it's Malfoy?" I asked.

"Who knows. When Ron and I talked to him as Crabbe and Goyle, he didn't seem to know anything. It could really be anyone from the Slytherin house." Harry answered.

"But, it could be anyone from any house, couldn't it? I mean, you can speak Parseltongue." I replied.

So can I. But I didn't tell him that.

"Yeah, but, Dumbledore told me that I got that ability from Voldemort. His power went to me when he tried to kill me. I'm not the heir, I'm sure of it."

"Then who is it?"

"I guess we won't find out." He smiled.


End file.
